Rewriting History: Shift to a new Galaxy
by coolbluetj
Summary: Third Installment of the Rewriting History Saga. Darkin now has the quasar sabers and has Mike, the evil red galaxy ranger under his control. Can the Silver space ranger, a fading red turbo ranger and powerless galaxy team stop them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: This is the third saga of the series. If you have not read Rewriting History and Rewriting History: Shiftin in Space saga then please goes back and read. Of course it this series makes references to the events that happen in the past. So take your pick go ahead and read or look back. Hope you enjoy.

Rewriting History: Shift to a new Galaxy

Chapter 1: Starting at the End

Leo, Kai, and Mike ran down the corridor. The three men stood outside the main control room. "Why are we doing this again?" Mike asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but it is very important that we get into this control room." Leo said impatiently.

"I've indulged your crazy schemes in the past baby brother. But this isn't a game. I'm not even supposed to be on the floor. But some how I let you convince me to give you a tour and now your talking about breaking into the control room. I need some answers now." Mike demanded.

"This is your brother?" Kai asked he was surprise. From the look of Leo he was nothing like his brother. Kai had worked under Mike for about six months. In the time it took for them to develop their friendships. Mike was organize, always on time, followed the rules and you could always depend on him. Looking at Leo he was the totally opposite of what his older brother was.

"I will explain everything once I know everything is ok?" Leo said. "Please Mike just open the door." Leo asked again. The door whizzed pass the three men, landing against the wall. TJ stumbled out of the room he pushes his weight on to the doorpost. TJ falls into Kai's arms. Kai with a puzzled look turns to Leo. "Answers." Kai said.

Leo rushed into the room, Mike followed behind him. The figure stood over the main console. He turned towards Leo and Mike. "Leo so nice to see you again." Darkin said.

"I could have sworn I saw you die in that explosion." Leo said. "What do you want now? There is nothing left of your empire, there is nothing left here for you. I suggest that you get off this planet before the power rangers find you." Leo said. Mike was impressed with his brother standing up to Darkin. It was only months ago when the entire planet was at his mercy. Mike had heard that his brother led the attack along with the rangers against Darkin's forces. And now here his brother was once again ready do all over again.

"Rangers." Darkin said rubbing his forehead. "Ah the ones who are currently fighting my monster and losing." Darkin added. The figure was right the five Space rangers had their hands full with Darkin's monster, War.

The rangers fired their astro blasters at the purple, rock, and spiked monster. His rock hard skin bounce the laser fire off into the air. War opened his mouth. Purple sonic rings exited his mouth. The rangers dropped their blasters to cover their ears. War leapt out at the Black ranger. "Come here." War said. War grabbed the Black ranger by the arm and tossed him into a power box. The box exploding deactivating his morphing powers.

"Carlos." Cassie screamed leaping over the monster. War grabbed the Pink ranger by her leg in mid air and slammed her down into the ground. He placed both of his feet on her arms. Preventing her from reaching her blaster. War opens his mouth again sucking up the Pink ranger's powers.

"Fire!" Andros yelled. The Red Ranger using his Spiral Saber in booster mode, Blue Ranger using his Astro Axe in booster mode, and the Yellow Ranger using the Star Slinger in booster mode fired on the creature's back. Their efforts was not effective enough, the Pink Ranger's powers were sucked up. War dove into ground. The three rangers looked around searching for War. Two purple hands rose out of the ground, grabbing the Yellow ranger's feet. She is slowly pulled into the ground. Andros and Rocky both reach for her but she is already pulled into the ground.

There is a small rumble under ground and the Yellow erupts out of the ground. She lands on the ground. Her powers faded from her body. War emerges out of the ground. He jumps in the air landing between the Blue and Red rangers. He grabs the two rangers by the belt. "Hey I don't know you like that." Blue ranger said. War begins to juggle the two rangers between his hands. After awhile he punches the two of them through a glass case. Their ranger energy flows from their body into the monster.

Mike and Leo both leg sweep Darkin. The creature falls on his back. "Kai the controls. Darkin set the system to overload." Leo said. Kai places the fallen TJ on the ground. He runs over to the control panel. He begins typing in a series of codes. The computer responds "Invalid password."

"I can't access the systems." Kai said. Darkin rose back to his feet. He grabs a hold of Mike's blaster and fires at the Kai. "That's the point." Darkin said. TJ pushes Kai out of the way of the blast. Leo front kicks the blaster out of monster's hand. Mike elbows the creature in the face. Darkin stumbles backwards. The four teens gather around each other. "Ready?" Leo asked. The other three nod their heads. Darkin looks at the four teens. The four teens side kicks the monster out of the room.

Kai returns to control panel. After a few trial and error codes, Kai is finally able to access the system. "I'm in. And not a moment too soon." Kai said, shutting down the system overload. Darkin reentered the room. TJ and Mike flipped over the monster's head. TJ pushes the monster near the glass window. Mike leaps onto TJ's shoulder then off into a flying kick. Darkin falls through the glass heading down to his doom. The monsters summons a laser lasso to wrap around Mike's waist. Mike goes through the window following after him. "Mike!" Leo screams.

"I got him." TJ said diving through the window after Mike. "Shift into Turbo!" TJ yells. The Red Turbo Ranger summons his turbo sword and slices through the lasso. He grabs on to Mike. Bother ranger and boy land on the ground safely. "You're a ranger." Mike said in disbelief.

"He won't be one for long." Darkin said standing.

"Give it up another one of your plans busted." TJ said.

"Not quite. You know me I always have a back up plan." Darkin said pointing to the sky. A giant War entered into the complex. "He'll destroy everything." Mike said.

"Not yet. Get to safety. I need Turbo Rescue Megazord Power Now!" TJ yelled leaping in the air. The Red Ranger was teleported to the cockpit of the Turbo Rescue Megazord. "You could be of some use to me." Darkin said zapping Mike. The two vanish in red lighting. Leo looked out of the window. "Any signs of him?" Kai asked. Leo steps back in shaking his head no.

War begins blasting the complex to bits. The megazord lands behind the monster grabbing him by the shoulders. The monster uses the Space Ranger's powers to blast the megazord off of him. War head towards a dome with mountains in it. He begins smashing the dome with his hands. "Leo we have to get our of here." Kai said grabbing on to his arm. Leo snatches his arm away. "Not without finding my brother first." Leo stated.

"He is with the Red Ranger. We have to get out of here before everything goes up in flames." Kai said dragging the boy with him. The megazord regains it's footing and prepares to fire its lasers. War finally cracks the dome and is able to fire his lasers into it. The mountain crumbles and the land breaks apart. A strange light rises out of the broken land and zips off into space. "What was that about?" TJ asked.

War turned around he fired randomly at the complex destroying everything that could. The megazord charged on to the monster. "Eltar Ranger Power! Power up the Megazord." TJ yelled feeding his new power level into the controls. The megazord gain a burst of energy. War fired on the megazord but his attacks did not slow the megazord down at all. War attached himself to the megazord. The creature glowed with purple energy. "We go down together ranger." War roared.

"I'm going to lose this megazord after all." TJ said. TJ commanded the megazord to take flight. War and the megazord explode together above what was left of the complex. Leo and Kai had just made it out of the complex as the two opponents destroyed each other above them. The Red Turbo Ranger falls on to the ground in front them. TJ's turbo powers fade from his body. The two teens help the ranger to his feet. "Is everyone ok?" TJ asked. They nodded their heads. "Where's your brother?" TJ asked. Leo had a worried look on his face. "I thought you rescued him?" Leo asked.

I did but I told him to get to safety when the incredible hulk monster showed up." TJ said.

"He's not with us. That must mean." Leo said turning back to the complex. Kai reaches for the boy.

Out of the smoke War lands back inside the complex. "Ha ha" he laughed. "My time Eltar ranger power!" War yelled. He fired the space ranger's new powers from his mouth on to the entire complex. In one huge red-orange explosion the complex is consumed in the fire. Leo drops to his knees screaming his brother's name. TJ holds his left arm with his right hand watching the complex blow up.

War and Darkin appears behind the three teens. Leo tears in his stand up to face the monster responsible for his brother's death. "You!" he cried. He charges as the former monarch of evil. Darkin fires a small blast at the boy knocking him into the arms of Kai and TJ. "Wish I could stay but I have place to go, people see, time to alter that sort of thing." Darkin said vanishing with War.

GSA vehicles pulled to the destroyed complex. Commander Stanton slowly walks over to the gates a few feet away from the boys. "Terra Venture gone. Two years of my work gone. Why?" he yells pounding the ground.

"Good question." TJ said to himself.


	2. Altered Destinies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Rewriting History: Shift to a new Galaxy

Chapter 2: Altered Destinies

A sleepy Kai opened his apartment door to a wirey Leo. Leo presented Kai with a piece of paper. Kai took the paper and looked at it not really reading it he hands the paper back to Leo. "Ok." Kai said closing the door. Leo opens the door and steps inside the apartment. "They didn't find a boy Kai. He's still alive." Leo cheered. Kai let out a sigh.

TJ and Karone look over the space rangers as they lay on the med tables. "They've been there for a week and there has been no changes." Karone said. She placed her hand on her brother's chest. A tear rolls down her face. "Hey. Everything is going to be all right. They will pull through this." TJ said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks. How are you doing?" she said.

"I'm still a bit sore from the last battle. Alpha and I was able to savage parts of the megazord. With what's left of the Turbo Megazord I have a weird combination megazord but it should takes through just in case." TJ said.

"I have somewhere I need to be are you going to be ok here?" TJ asked.

The former villain looked up at the Red Turbo Ranger. "Yeah. Go I'll be fine here." She said. TJ smiled then stepped out of the room pulling out the clock charm. He flicks the charm and is transported to the time pool. TJ stands before the wizard. "I was expecting to show up sooner." The wizard said motioning the red warrior to the time pool.

"I had to make sure the others were ok. I thought in the last battle Darkin was destroyed but I failed. So I have to go back again." TJ said.

"I'm sorry that is not an option. Before Darkin arrived in this time it was safe for you to jump back and forth through time. But now that Darkin is here allowing you to move back any further will disrupt all of time and maybe evil caused destruction to your realm." The wizard said.

"Then all is lost. My Turbo powers are limited any power I use now will drain Zordon of his energy. The space ranger's powers are gone. What is most puzzling is what is Darkin's plan now? I understand wiping out our powers but why did he attack that research facility of course." TJ said. A light bulb turned on in his head. "Terra Venture. He destroyed Terra Venture that means no Galaxy rangers." TJ said staring in the pool.

"Exactly. First when you destroyed evil without sacrificing Zordon you changed the Galaxy Ranger's history. You nor the other space rangers did not revealed yourself to Angel Grove. The fame that came with being a ranger did not appear. The Mega ship was not turned into a museum for the world to see. Therefore Damon is not the chief mechanic on the mega ship. Kai will not meet up with Damon to fly to help the other rangers on Mirinoi." The wizard said. In the pool the image of Damon as the Green Galaxy ranger fades away.

"No Terra Venture Kai, Kendrix, and Mike are out of job. Kendrix and Mike will not meet Maya and return to Mirinoi. Leo will not sneak on to a shuttle to get to Terra Venture. Without Terra Venture the Galaxy rangers never happen. Without the galaxy rangers Scorpius will grow to be the new Monarch of evil." The wizard said.

"Darkin will not allow that to happen. He wills either destroy Scorpius or either align himself with Scorpius. All hope my not be lost. I've alter time so far might as will continue in this fashion. We're going to have to help the galaxy rangers reach their destination." TJ said flicking the clock charm. "I know what I must do now." He added before he teleported from the time pool back to the Mega ship.

Karone bumped into him. She fell on her back. "TJ where did you come from?" she asked surprise. TJ helps the girl back to her feet. "I just step out you know. What's the rush?" he asked.

She remembered why she was running. "I was looking for you. War is on the loose again. He's chasing Kai and Leo through a parking lot." She reported.

"I'm on it." TJ said.

Kai and Leo run into a large parking lot, both of them running frantically away from War. In the distance the monster is heading towards them. "You just had to engage him in battle didn't you?" Kai said blaming their current predicament on Leo's impulsive behavior. The two of them run through the lot, trying to get any of the cars open that they can. They pull desperately on the door-handles of every car they can, but none budge until War come into view.

Leo finds a door open. "Kai get in." Leo said sliding into car. Kai contemplates his option of stealing a car or dealing with ranger stealing, research destroying monster. Leo looks around the car searching for the keys. Leo is unable to find the keys to start the car, he hotwires the car. "Last Chance Kai." Leo calls out the window.

War fires a blue bolt of electricity from his mouth. Kai leaps into the car as the blast lands where he stood. "Floor it." Kai said. Leo smiles and pulls out of the space. War stands a few feet way from the two boys in the car. Kai sees the look in the boy's face. "No Leo don't." Kai pleaded.

Leo floors the gas and rams the car into the monster. Ware is tossed several feet backwards. Kai jerks forward almost hitting the windshield. He catches his breathe and places his seat belt on. "My chances maybe better with the monster." Kai said. He closes his eyes and begins to chant. Leo takes it as some kind of Asian prayer.

Leo notices War standing back up. "Let's jet." Leo squeals flooring the gas again.

With that, Leo quickly turns the car and begins driving the car out of the lot at top speed. But before they can escape, War has already gotten up and is now jumping at the car. Suddenly, the boys hear a loud noise from above them and the top of the car slightly caves in. The monster is on top of the car!

Kai begins to chant more and louder. Leo struggles to maintain control of the car. The addition weight of the monster was too much to hand at that speed. Suddenly War's hand bursts through the ceiling of the vehicle. Kai chants even louder than before. "Kai will you shut up I can't concentrate will all that noise. War moves his hand around trying to grab either of the boys, but found moving at that speed it was difficult to grab a hold of the boys.

"I don't like this game anymore." War said leaping off the car. He opens his mouth shooting a red energy beam at the car. The monster continues to fire more red beams at the car. The car begins to swirl around the parking lot.

The car heads straight for the wall. Leo tries to move the car out of the way but he is unable to gain control. "I knew you were going to get us killed." Kai cried.

"We have to leapt out. It's only chance of survival." Leo said. Kai didn't want to do it but Leo was right it was there only chance to make it out alive. "One…two. Jump!" Leo said. The doors of the car flew open and the two boys dove out of the car and on to the pavement. The car crash into the wall exploding upon impact, Leo and Kai lay on the ground.

War walks over to the two laying boys. "I'm going to enjoy this." War said. A red laser-blast hits the monster in the back of the neck. War spins around quickly to see his attacker, the Red Turbo Ranger. "Come back from more eh." War laughs. "I have the power of your space rangers. I can feel your power slowly draining from you. Your not even worth the fight." War said turning back to Leo and Kai.

"**He's right I hardly have any power left**" TJ thought. "What are you afraid that I can kick you butt at this low level of power." TJ taunts. War turns around conjuring a black electrical ball of energy in his hands. War hurls the ball at the Ranger. In a huge explosion, TJ is engulfed in flames. He lands on the ground unconscious.

"Beat me will you?" War laughed.

"Ok but you asked for it." An unknown voiced said. White beams struck the monster in the chest. War falls back on his side. The silver ranger leaps off his silver space cycle and runs over to the fallen Red Turbo Ranger. War stands back on his feet. The Silver Ranger summons his mega weapon in his hand. He summersaults forward and blasts the monster. The monster screams in terror as he is hit by the attack and explosions burst out of his chest and torso.

His chest smokes from the attack. "You just bought yourself sometime that's all. I will be back to finish what I started." War said disappearing in purple lighting. While Zhane finished the monster off Leo and Kai walked over TJ helping him up to his feet.

"What's going on?" TJ said. He pushes the boys away. "I got to defeat War." TJ said. Leo and Kai stumble over one another. The Silver ranger walks over to TJ. "TJ he's gone for now. Let's get you back to Megaship." Silver Ranger said.

"What about us? That monster came right for us. What if he strikes again?" Leo asked concern in his voice.

Darkin walks aboard the Scorpion Stinger ship. Trakeena stops the former monarch of evil. "Your monster failed to destroy the destined ones. My father is not going to like that." Trakeena said.

Darkin looks at her. "Don't you worry this was just a trial run. The Red Turbo Ranger can easy be crushed and Silver ranger is the only real threat for now. It will be only a matter of time before my plan will come into affect. Don't you worry yourself or your father with my developments." Darkin said walking away from her.

"I will not allow TJ to thwart my plans any longer." Darkin said to himself.

Kai and Leo sit at a conference table while the Zhane and Karone examines TJ's body. Karone walks over to a console panel. "TJ I'm afraid your powers are fading faster than we thought. You have maybe one morph and even then I can say that a long battle is wise." Karone said reporting the readings.

TJ leans up from the med table. "I knew it. Just when things are getting worst my powers are drying up." He said. He looks over at Zhane. There is not electrical storm that can save my powers. I'm sorry to do this to you Zhane." TJ said.

Zhane holds up his hand. "This is not your fault." Zhane said. "I will make War and Darkin pay for what they have done to my friends." He adds.

"No. That is not wise. Darkin is looking for a chance for you to slip up. Once your powers are gone then we have no chance of stopping him." Karone said.

"Not true. We do have some help." TJ said sliding off the table.

"Who?" Zhane and Karone ask.

"Leo and Kai." TJ answered.

"Sorry I can't see either of them as rangers." Karone said. TJ just laugh to himself.

"They may surprise you. But first we have to locate a some other people." TJ said exiting the room. Karone and Zhane trade confused looks then follow behind TJ.

(End)


	3. System Shutdown

Disclaimer: We all know the drill no one that writes these fanfics only power rangers. So the same goes for me.

Rewriting History: Shift to a new Galaxy

Chapter 3: System Shutdown (1)

Leo and Kai both shake there heads in disbelif at what TJ was telling them. Karone and Zhane shared the two confused boys' looks. Leo place his hands on the table. "Ok let me get this straight. Kai and myself are destined to be Power Rangers." Leo restated.

"Yes. Along with Kendrix, Damon and Maya." TJ answered.

"Right. The five of us are to pull out these Quesar sabers to fight against Scropius, Trakeena, and Captain Mutinity. Summon this massive animals known as galatabeasts?" Leo said. TJ nods his head once again.

"Which is why Darkin sent that War monster after us." Kai added.

"And why War had to steal the Space Rangers' powers. Darkin would not only get rid of the space rangers but the new team of rangers before they have a chance to become a threat." Karone said.

"We can't let that happen." Zhane said moving from the wall. It was his duty as the last remaining space ranger to stop Darkin at all cost, and ensure the next team of rangers to safety. "D.E.C.A locate the following." Zhane said. Seconds after the names were called to the computer, the computer gave the location of each of the remaining soon to be rangers.

Kendrix sits in front of a computer screen. Her eyes begin to merge the figures on her screen. Kendrix pushes away from the computer. She lifts her glasses above her head. Rubbing her nose between her thumb and index finger. "I need to take a break." She mutters.

The former GSA lab researcher stands up from her workstation and heads over to the water cooler. Buzzing sounds echo in the corner of her office. Kendrix looks around the room. The buzzing sounds die down. Kendrix returns to the water cooler grabbing a cup. The buzzing sound returns, Kendrix turns around once again. "Where is that bug spray?" she said walking over to the cabinet to the water cooler.

Sting Wingers drop down from the ceciling surrounding the girl. Kendrix pulls out the bug spray in time to spray two of the Sting Wingers in the eye. The two bug creatures howl in pain as the spray burns their eyes. Kendrix front kicks the two bug creatures over her chair. Two more stingers leapt out at her. She back flips out of the way of the creatures.

Outside the research building Kendrix was working in Furio and the Red Turbo ranger begin their attack. "Turbo Sword!" Red Ranger summons. The silver sword appears in his hand just in time to block Furio's deadly blade, but Furio quickly kicks him in the side and he stumbles away. Before Red Ranger can regain his footing, Furio leaps into the air and slashes right down his chest.

Red Ranger falls on his back. Furio crowds over the ranger. "To think you defeated the mighty Dark Specter. I don't know maybe Dark Specter was not as powerful as everyone feared. Red ranger grips his sword and brings the weapon upward against the monster's mid-section. Furio roars with pain as sparks rain down on his feet.

Back inside Kendrix's office the fight commences once again between Kendrix and the sting wingers. Kendrix leaps up and slams her fist into a sting winger sending it flying back and into a desk, breaking it in half. She swiftly kicks away the other sting winger and grabs another by the neck, hurling it over her head. A sting winger soars through the air and land a devastating kick into the computer whiz's chest, propelling her into air the wall stopping her. The sting winger walks over to the girl. The winger grabs Kendrix's arm and tosses her to the ground.

"Sting Wingers!" Furio yells. Singer wingers appear out of the air. The Red Ranger in his weaken state tries to fend off the wingers as best he could, but they proved to be too strong for him. A stinger winger kness him in the stomach and he stumbles to his knees, he is then kicked in the back by another stinger winger. The Ranger drops his sword as he extends his hands to prevent himself from fall flat on the ground.

Furio sends a beam of green power streaming from his eyes, toward the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger screams in pain as the green blasts flatten his body on the pavement. His suit begins to erupt sparks.

A sting winger holds the arms of Kendrix as two other sting wingers both slam their fist into her stomach. She cries out in pain. "Why are you doing this?" she cries. The sting wingers continue to punch the girl in the stomach.

The cries of girl were heard out in the battle field. TJ balls up his fist digging the ground as he stands. "I must summon the strength." TJ said picking up his sword. "Time to show the power of Lighting. Lighting Wave!" Red Ranger yells. Red Ranger lifts his sword up in the air. The clouds darken. A huge bolt of red lighting screams out of the skies and hits the sword. He swings the sword around himself. A red lighting wave is emitted from the sword. The wave destroys the sting wingers. The wave manages to burn the monster's chest. Furio cries out in pain. "Even though you have mange to stop me. As we speak the girl is slowly slipping away from this world." Furio laughs.

Moving at turbo speed the Red ranger busts through door. With his auto blaster in hand the ranger fires on two of the sting wingers punching Kendrix. The sting winger holding the girl tosses her across the room. A figure hiding in the background begins to chant. As the figure chants the room is caught in a terrible windstorm. Papers being to fly all around the room, the Red Ranger fires on the last of the sting wingers. Green lighting cracks within the room. A green energy orb is fired at the red ranger, slamming him into the wall. The ranger is knocked out his powers fade from his body.

Kendrix slowly rises to her feet as the windstorm seems to die down. Kendrix notices the fallen TJ no longer in his power ranger form. She hold her stomach as with every breath pain fills her body. Every moment she causes more and more pain. The figure hidden in the room chants once again, TJ slowly comes to. He tries to stand up but the pain from the previous battle overwhelms him. The would be Pink ranger and the Red Turbo Ranger both stay in their place tending to their wounds. The lights flicker off in the office.

All the electronics in the room shut down all except for Kendrix's computer. The screen flickers and then shuts down. The screen appears again only this time it expands outside of the monitor. The screen begins to act as an vacuum pulling in the computer whiz.

TJ stands baring the pain he stumbles his way over to the computer. He yanks out the cords in the monitor severing the connection. The screen vanishes from the room and the lights return to normal. Kendrix stops holding on to the table.

Darkin leaps out of his hiding spot, kicking TJ in the chest. The boy falls on his back once again. "I'm so tired of your messing with my plans." The irritated monster said. "And for you my dear. Since you enjoy playing with computers so much how about I bring you greatest dream come true." He said with a smile.

"I don't want you to do anything for me. I just want to get out of this nightmare." She screams.

"I hate to tell you my dear this I no nightmare." He said with a sly grin. He aims one hand at Kendrix and the other at the computer. Both the girl and the machine began to glow in green energy. Darkin clap his hands together. TJ look up from the floor as the girl was sucked into the computer. Then with one blast from his eyes the computer was destroyed.

Darkin looks down at TJ. "Looks like I'm going to win this one." Darkin said vanishing in a green lighting bolt.

TJ lets out a huge sigh. He had done everything he could to stop the events that happen during his era as a Power Ranger. But because of his past actions he was quickly realizing that he was losing more now than ever. "I just hope that Zhane is having better luck." He said.

Damon stands behind the Silver Ranger as park is filled with sting wingers.


	4. Running from Destiny

Chapter 3: Running from Destiny (2)

Damon looks around the park sizing up his situation. Earlier that day Damon was working at his uncle's motorcycle garage. Damon had been working on the blue prints for battle cycles that had the ability to move a mock 3 speed and fire lasers. It was a childish dream but he enjoyed working on it. Little did he know that his life was to be forever change with a visit from a power ranger. He dream of meeting the famous team of superheros in the universe. Only he wish they had meet under different circumstances.

"Damon go!." Zhane said taking a fighting stance. Damon privets around sprinting off in the opposite direction of the fight. He quickly looks back to see the ranger and the sting wingers engage in battle. The silver ranger was able to take out a few of the insect henchmen, but soon many more began to swarm in overpowering the silver ranger.

TJ examine the computer Kendrix was sucked into. Smoke still rose into the air from Darkin's blast. "How does he manage to stay one step a head of me?" TJ question moving his fingers across the keyboard. TJ continues to mull over the recent events while examining the computer, he follows the wires behind the computer to the wall. A smile comes across his face.

Damon arrives in front of his uncle's garage. "This is where is started." he quietly said he lifts his head up.

(Hours earlier)

Zhane enters the motorcycle garage, Damon is the first one to greet Zhane as he enters inside the room. "Hello, welcome to Williamson's moto repair. How can I help you?" Damon ask.

"Well I'm glad you ask." Zhane jokes. "Come with me on a flying space ship, to go to a never before discovered planet, pull out ancient swords granting you with the ability to be the newest team of Power Ranger, defending the lost galaxy from the evil force Scropio." Zhane said in one breathe huffing from long statement.

"Er...ok you're nuts." Damon said slowly stepping back into the office.

"I'm sorry I tried to use humor to lighten the mood. Everything I said is true. You are to travel to a far away galaxy to become a power ranger. There is another force out there who doesn't want that to happen. He has already defeated most of the space rangers." Zhane said a tear rolls down his eye he wipes his tear away. "I'm here to make sure everything goes as plan.

"I've heard everything you had to say. I still think you're nuts would you please leave the shop." Damon said grabbing a socket wrench in his hand.

"Whoa fella I'm not nuts, I can be crazy at times but I'm not nuts. But I can see you're not ready for this." Zhane said. He turns around exiting the building.

War and Furio stand before Scropius. "Both of you have manage to fail me what makes you thing I should allow either one of you to carry out my plans." Scropius hiss.

"Sire I have been your trusted general and have never fail." Furio began to say

"Until today. The red ranger was in a weaken state and yet you were unable to stop him. I have the power of all the space rangers except for one the silver ranger and I plan on adding his powers to my collection soon." War interrupts.

"Before you make your decision scropius, might I suggest you send both warriors to Mirnio to prevent Maya and the others from pulling out the quasar sabers. Send the sting wingers to capture the green galaxy ranger." Darkin suggests looking at his finger tips.

"Yessss, that will work out perfectly. Furio, War don't disappoint me or the rangers will be the least of your worriessss." Scropius said. Both monsters teleported from the ship heading towards Mirnoi.

Zhane heads into an alley pulls out his digital morpher. "TJ I need some more time to convince Damon of his destiny. How is everything going with Kendrix?" Zhane asked.

"Um everything is not so great on this end. I'll brief you later. Do whatever you can to get Damon to safety. The others are already on their way to Mirnoi. TJ out." TJ responds.

Zhane returns to the garage. Damon falls through one of the glass windows; he rolls on the ground as glass rains over his body. Sting wingers leap through the window landing around the teen. When it seems that this is the end for Damon Zhane springs into action knocking the sting wingers away from Damon.

Damon snaps out of his flashback. "Even if he is crazy to think I could be a power ranger. He did risk his life to save me, I can't just leave him there." Damon thought. Damon turns around heading back to the park.

Zhane's morpher was kick out of his hand landing in the bush. Two sting wingers held up their stingers ready to slash the silver ranger. Before they could strike two socket wrenches slam into both creatures. The creatures cried out in pain. Damon flies out of the air clothes lining the two sting wingers. Zhane scrambles to the bush retrieving his morpher when he looks up to morph, he finds a pile of sting wingers laying on the ground.

"So when do we leave?" Damon said helping Zhane up." Damon ask.

Zhane cracks a smile.


	5. The War is Over

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the rangers.

Chapter 5: The War is Over

TJ, Zhane, Karone, Leo, Kai, Damon and Maya sat around a campfire in one of the jungles of Mirnoi. Everyone was waiting for Maya to respond to everything she had been told about her destiny. "Well?" Damon ask breaking the silence amongst the group. Maya stood up walking away from the group. The campfire lit Maya's backside. The other teens flash each other confused looks.

Maya quickly spun around a smile upon her face. "Of course. I wouldn't pass up the chance to save the galaxy. I often thought I would be one of the destined ones to pull out the sabers." Maya said still beaming.

"Whoa before you start thinking of the ways you are going to save the world. First we need to devise a plan. I hardly think Darkin is going to allow us to walk up to the sabers." Leo interjected.

Everyone turned to TJ for his plan. "Oh but, that is exactly what you guys are going to do. Maya will lead you guys to the site of the sabers while Zhane and I are in the background." TJ said.

"What can of plan is that. We're standing bait." Leo said weary of TJ's plan.

"No don't you see Leo." Kai said tapping the soon to be red ranger on the shoulder. Leo shook his head no. "We're going straight for the sabers, when Darkin and company show up." Kai started to say.

"TJ and myself will cover you." Zhane adds.

"We'll all charge towards the sabers." Karone saids.

"Some of us will be get held up by the sting wingers, but the rest of us will be able to grab the sabers." Damon adds.

"Adding some reinforcements to the fight and allowing the remaining to grab their sabers." Maya finished. Leo look around him as he heard each member of the group explain the plan. "How did you guys do that?" Leo ask. The rest of the group laugh and stood up.

"Everyone rest we start in the morning." TJ said.

(Scorpius's ship)

War and Furio stand before Scropuis. "Please sire allow me to wipe out the teens and grab the sabers for you." Furio requests. War stands in front of Furio ready to state his case. "Please he couldn't even beat a fading ranger. I still have the space rangers' powers." War said beating his chest.

"All except for the silver space ranger, who is still out there thwarting my plans. Both of you have fail me in the past why should I let either of you continue your services with me?" Scorpius ask.

Darkin enters the room. "Scorpius don't be too hard on them. The rangers have prove to be rather resourceful in these last few battles. But instead of focusing on the bad let's look at the opprtunity that stares right the face." Darkin said motioning a cloaked figure into the room.

"Yes this new development shall be advantageous to my plans." Scorpius saids. Darkin turns his back on Scorpius. "My plans" he sneers.

The following morning Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone started their journey to the site of the quasar sabers. Zhane in his civilian form hovers above the group on his galaxy glider. TJ was no where in sight but he was watching everyone from a remote location.

Darkin, Furio and War stood on top of ridge overlooking the jungle area of Mirnoi. Darking motion War away from them. War knoded his head vanishing in a poof of purple smoke.

"We're entering the village where the sabers are." Maya said, she began running into the village. The others chase after her. "Hold up." Leo said being the last one to enter into the village. In the air Zhane could hear the familiar buzzing sound of uninvited guests. Zhane turn to face the hundreds of sting wingers heading towards him and other the rangers.

Zhane pull out his digi morpher from his pocket. "Let's Rocket it!" Zhane yelled. In a silver flash the Silver Space Ranger stood atop his galaxy glider. He pulled out his blaster he aimed at the sting wingers, before the ranger could fire his weapon he was grabbed from behind. One moment the ranger could see insect creatures flying towards him in the next moment the sliver ranger found himself lying next to a waterfall.

"Did anyone get the liscene plate of the truck that hit me." Zhane said rubbing the back of his head. War landed in front of the ranger. "Your the last one I need to complete my collection." War said rubbing his chest. Zhane slowly stagger to his feet. "Hate to break it to you pal, not only will you not get the Silver Space powers, but I have a feeling the others are about to get refund in their powers." Zhane said. He quickly mull over his last statement. "Can't take it back now." Zhane said preparing himself for battle.

The sting wingers surrounded the galaxy teens. "You guys know what to do." Leo yelled. The other rangers took their fighting stance. Kai dodges one of the sting wingers' punch grabbing the end of the creature's arm and flipping it on it's back. Kai flips backwards ready to take on another set of monsters.

Leo is rush by several sting wingers; one of the insect henchmen trips Leo causing him to lose his balance. The other sting wingers grab a body part lifting Leo above their heads. "Um fellas I wasn't playing the fly." Leo joke, before he could free himself he was toss towards two trees. Leo scream as he went whizzing through the air. Leo move his body in a way that he was able to bounce off the side of the tree and land on the ground. Right behind him was a stingwinger he foot sweep the creature on to his back. "Hi-ya!" he roared.

Karone back flip onto a wooden cart then flip off the cart landing on the ground. He round house a sting winger to the ground, her hair flowed behind her with each move.

Damon grab two sting wingers by their necks thrusting them into a nearby wall. Maya swung down from a vine kicking one sting winger into another group of sting wingers.

Soon the rangers had defeated the sting wingers. The rangers were out of breathe, but their battle was far from over. "You defeated my henchmen rangers but not face a real warrior." Furio said holding his sword out.

"Bring it on bad boy." Leo yelled.

Silver ranger kicked War in the chest. The air rippled around impact of the kick. War was sent flying across the jungle area he force himself to land on the ground a few meters from the silver ranger. "I'm surprise at your strength I will enjoy adding your power to mine." War said walking towards the ranger.

"That's not going to happen...this ends now!" Silver ranger yells summoning his silver silverizer weapon in his hand. The ranger unleash a series of silver laser blast on the creature. The silver ranger's blast slow the war creature but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Is that all you got?" the monster scoff still walking while being hit by laser blasts. All of sudden red laser blast joined the silver lasers. War howl in pain with the combine laser attacks. "Did you forget about me?" TJ said running up to the battle in his Red Turbo Ranger suit. "Now let's finish this" TJ said pulling on the end of his autoblaster. Red and Silver rangers fired their weapons on purple rock creature.

The lasers caused multiple mini explosions on War's chest. Smoke rose from his charged body. Red ranger holstered his blast and summon another gadget behind his back. "You call that power let me show you what power is" War said summoning all the power within him; in one multi-colored blast the attack was fired at the two rangers. TJ quick wiped out the device from behind his back aiming the weapon at the blast. The energy of the blast was quickly absorbed by device.

War tried to stop his remaining powers from being absorb by the device. After a while War felt a great deal of energy loss from his boss. TJ touched a button on the device in a red flash the device was gone. Silver ranger rush the weak monster blasting on his body relentlessly. War couldn't even teleport out of the way of the attacks, all the creature could do was scream in pain.

Silver ranger stop allowing the Red ranger to leap off his shoulders delivering the final strike to War. "This is for our friends" Red Ranger said slicing down the middle of the rock creature. A huge explosion sends both rangers sailing across the are landing against a rock. Both rangers power down slipping into unconsciousness.


	6. A Different Shade of Red pt 1

Disclaimer: I wish that I could make some kind of profit off these stories, but at last I do not.

Chapter 6: A Different Shade of Red pt 1

As soon as the sting wingers were dispose of Furio was the next challenge the galaxy teens face before them. Leo, Maya and Karone rush off in different directions. Furio look confuse for a few seconds then quickly focus on the task at hand. "You friends bail out you." Furio laugh.

"Nah it's all a part of our plan." Kai confidently said.

"What plan?" Furio ask curious to the boy's yammering.

"This plan." Damon said front kicking Furio's sword out of his hand. The sword flip twice in the air before landing the ground a few meters from Furio. Damon bend down allowing Kai to roll over his back kicking Furio in his midsection. Furio stumbled a few feet.

Two Tarzan yells echoes through the village; these yells catches the attention of Furio. He looks up to find Karone and May swinging from two vines on opposite ends of him both female teens kicking him on his front and back side. Leo leap off one of the roof leap kicking Furion in the chest. The impact of the attack knock the creature into a wooden cart. Damon lift the cart up pushing the cart down the hill. "Send us a postcard." Damon joke. The others wave bye to Furio.

Near the waterfall TJ was the first to regain consciousness. He lifted himself up but stumble back to the ground. "Oh wow I need an aspirin the size of a mack ten truck." TJ said quietly. The sound of his voice cause the pain to throb even more. He look around to see if War was still standing. Off in the distance TJ could see a few remains of War's rock body laying around in the blacken grass.

Zhane's moan was joyful sound to TJ's ears. "He's alive." he said smiling to himself. TJ place his communicator up to his lips pressing the side button. "D.E.C.A I'm assuming the device work?" TJ ask.

"Yes TJ the device was able to reabsorb the five space ranger powers." the computer said over the communication line. "Good thing I remember the story Tommy said about how the rangers were able to regain his green ranger powers from Stag beetle monster." TJ said. "How are the others doing?" TJ ask.

The five galaxy teens run up to the quasar sabers. Each ranger takes their place in front of their saber. Leo looks down on both his sides at the other four soon-to-be-rangers.

Leo wraps his hand around the handle of the red quasar saber. Everything seem to move in slow motion for Leo, he inches the saber out of the rock that cements the saber. "Wait!" Karone yells. Leo releases his hold on the handle. The other teens look down at Karone. "What's up?" Leo ask.

"Don't you find this a bit too easy?" Karone ask.

"Easy, girl we defeat close to a hundred sting wingers and took on one nasty monster. There was nothing easy about that." Damon exclaim.

"No I think she's right. I mean up to this point Darkin has unwilling to let us get to these sabers. He has sent his warriors after us to prevent us from landing on this planet. I doubt his last effort is a couple of sting wingers and Furio who wasn't that hard to out maneuver." Kai adds.

"We can worry about that once we pull out the sabers." Leo said reaching down at his saber again.

"Leo you still don't get I think this is a part of his plan." Karone said looking around the area. "I have a feeling he's around here waiting for us to make a move, but one in his favor not ours." she adds.

"Guys get out of there." a voice from above rang. The teens look up into the sky; what they saw was Zhane on his silver galaxy glider. In his hand was his mega weapon in hand aimed at the rock holding the quasar sabers. "W-W-What are you doing?" Leo ask looking up into the sky. The others rush away from the sabers, Karone ran back grabbing Leo by the arm dragging him away from the sabers.

Leo watch as the Zhane destroyed the sabers. TJ walk up the gang as the fire erupt in front of them. Zhane flew over once again to make sure the sabers were destroyed. His glider converted back to it's cycle mode. Zhane dismounted the vehicle powering down in the process. "Looks like we got her just in time." Zhane said.

Leo look with disgust at both Zhane and TJ. "Are you guys bent or something? You totally destroyed the quasar sabers for what?" Leo ask.

"I can answer that." a familiar voice echo. Leo look up the direction of the voice, it was Darkin standing beside him was the cloaked figure holding a quasar saber. TJ shook his head having an idea of who it might be.

"You see Leo, while you guys were napping I came down here and collected the quasar sabers. But I had a little trouble actually removing the sabers since I'm evil and all of that. So the one person I knew I could trust to retrieve a quasar saber he done as a favor for me. The rest I just cut the stones and had them transport somewhere you will never find them. But then I thought I couldn't just have you travel all the way and not have a reward waiting for you." Darkin said pointing at the area where the fake quasar sabers stood.

"So he set a bomb one that was set to go off when the first fake saber was pull out." TJ said. "D.E.C.A detected earlier, we rush over hoping to get to you before you pull out the sabers." Tj adds. Leo falls on the ground stun at the recent development. He was in disbelief. "I could have been bits splatter all over jungle." Leo said.

"I would have love to see that. But thanks to TJ and Zhane not only did they destroy my dearest friend, War, but they ruin my surprise for you. But where do we go from here? Well I have everything that I need. I no longer have a fight with you." Darkin said pointing at the galaxy teens. "But I have a sneaking feeling that you aren't going to let this go are you?" Darkin said looking at TJ.

"You better believe it." TJ yell clenching his fist.

"I'm confuse about one thing." Kai said.

"What is that?" Zhane ask.

"If we are the destiny ones to pull out the sabers, how was it possible Darkin's buddy was able to pull out the saber?" Kai ask.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce my guest. Leo pay attention." Darkin said. Leo stopped his sobbing, he stood up. TJ shook his head if his guess was right then they would have a whole new set of problems on their hands.

The cloak figure remove his hood revealing his familiar face to everyone. Kai and Leo were shock to find the cloaked figure was indeed, Mike. Not thinking Leo runs towards his brother. "Mike you're alive." the excited Leo yell, arms open wide ready to embrace his brother.

"Leo, wait it's not your brother. I mean it's your brother but he under the influence." TJ yells. But all of TJ's warnings fell on deaf ears. Leo had to find out the hard way his brother Mike he grew up with and the current Mike holding a quasar sabers.

Mike spin kicks Leo in the head dropping him like a bag of bricks. Leo looks up at his brother, tears streaming down his eyes. "Mike? This isn't you." Leo cries out. Mike lifts his saber up in the air ready to bring the blade down on to end his brother's life.

"Shift into Turbo!" Tj yells, instantly transforming into the Red Turbo Ranger. Moving at turbo speed the ranger was able to block the blade with his turbo sword. Karone and Kai help Leo back to his feet pulling him away from Mike. "Wait guys I know my brother is in there. You gotta let me talk to him." Leo screams trying to break free from his friends.

Red Ranger is unable to keep his hold on the red quasar saber, Mike knocks the turbo sword out of the ranger's head and slashing the ranger across the chest a couple of times before kicking the ranger back to the rest of the group.

"I'm really going to have some fun with this guy." Darkin laughs. "What don't we send this guys off with a bang?" Darkin suggested. Mike dove his saber into the ground, red energy trail from the blade of the sword towards the rangers. The rangers back flip as fire erupted out of the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Karone ask.

"No." Leo said. Everyone place their hands on Leo's shoulders. Darkin and Mike were nowhere to be found.


End file.
